


A Price To Pay

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Quinn will do anything for her daughter Beth and that love is called into questioned when her good for nothing husband Noah 'Puck' Puckerman goes and does something completely stupid by gambling away money that they don't have. The only way to get out of debt is by offering her body up to the loan shark for one night but will she be able to look her daughter in the eye? G!p Rachel





	1. Chapter 1

This isn’t how I pictured my life turning out but unfortunately it is although I should’ve known that ‘Trust me’ was an adequate contraception resulting in my pregnancy with my daughter Beth. I thought that it was the end of my life as well as the end of the world but when I held that little bundle of joy in my arms, I knew that she is my one perfect thing that not even me could mess up and I swore that I would make her life as easy as possible. Her father Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman was the school man-whore and the only reason why I slept with him is because he got me drunk off wine coolers and I was feeling fat that day and I should’ve known that it was the biggest mistake of my life but I got something wonderful out of it. My parents weren’t thrilled when they found out that I got pregnant out of wedlock and effectively kicking me out of the house as I moved in with Puck and his family, it was a nightmare not being able to eat bacon but I didn’t have much of a choice at the time.

The idiot’s mom hated me with a passion as she always gave me the stink eye every time she saw me but I didn’t care because as soon as high school is over, I was planning on moving as far away from Lima Ohio as humanly possible. Puck worked his little pool cleaning business to help pay for the medical bills as I got a job at Breadstix waiting tables because it was the only job in town that would take me but I was saving money to go New York to pursue my writing but I was really naïve back then. If I knew that I would end up dropping out of school because I needed to support my daughter and my husband’s gambling addiction by working three jobs then I wouldn’t have agreed to marrying in the first place. I knew that I didn’t love that idiot but I wanted to give Beth a two parent household but it’s like I’m raising her on my own because Puck is never around long enough for him to be a father to her like he should.

When I came home from working a double at the house as a nurse, a blur of blonde hiar latches onto my leg and I looked down to see that beautiful smile of hers, I know that it’s all worth it. At five years old for the most part, Beth looks exactly like me except for her brown eyes, that infuriating smirk and her love for mischief that she received from her father but she’s mostly like me with her personality which I am grateful for. I looked around the small apartment that I’m paying for to see that it’s still dirty and Puck hasn’t even tried to clean when I had asked him to when I left for work this morning but I should’ve known better to believe that he could do one simple thing. One day, I’m really gonna strangle him and scalp off that stupid mohawk of his. I made Beth dinner before giving her a bath then reading a few stories before bed while I was doing all of this, I couldn’t shake this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen and I wasn’t going to like it in the slightest.

Once my daughter was sleep, I close the door behind as quietly as possible before getting started on cleaning the apartment and about halfway, the door opens and closes as I looked up to see my good-for-nothing husband with a guilty look on his face. That nagging feeling was back but it’s more intense than ever as Puck runs his hand along his mohawk as he shifts from one foot to another and I know that look all too well because it’s the same look that he had when he told me that he had gambled away the money that I was saving for Beth to go to college. I was so livid with him that I could never forgive him for being so stupid and selfish but what could expect him because he’s still the little boy in a grown man’s body and that’s not going to change anytime soon.

“We need to talk, Quinn”

“What did you do?” I asked frowning.

“You see what happen was that um I was sorta at the casino tonight”

Of course you was. Where else would you be?

“And you got yourself into another bind. Seriously Puck, you’re too old for all of this and we have a daughter to think about” 

“I know that” Puck said sighing.

“I don’t think that you do because if you did then you wouldn’t be gambling away what little money that we have” I said getting annoyed with this conversation. “I’m tired of being the sole provider for this family and supporting it on my own”

“What do you think that I’m trying to? I want to be able to provide for my family and if I just get a break then I could help out” Puck said frowning.

“Then get a fuckin job and actually work. That’s what a real man would do” I said angrily.

“Look Quinn, I owe a lot of money to this loan shark and they want their money. If I don’t give them what they want then I’m as good as dead”

“How much do you owe exactly?” I asked narrowing my eyes.

“Half a mil” Puck mutters.

“H-Half a million dollars. Half a million dollars, Puck! What the hell was you thinking? Where the hell are we gonna get that kind of money from?!” 

“That’s thing. I talked to the loan shark and he was willing to work with me. If I scratch his back, he’ll scratch mine. We could be set for life if I do him a favor” Puck said smiling sheepishly.

“What kind of a favor?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I let it slipped that I was married and I show him a picture of you and Beth that I keep in my back pocket in the hopes that he’ll let me go. He couldn’t staring at your face and he told me if I’ll let him have you for a night then he erase my debt and set us up with two million dollars. That’s means that we can move out of this shitty apartment and still have enough money to send Beth off to any college she wanted” Puck said grinning.

“You’re willing to whore me out to some loan shark that you barely even know in the hopes that he’ll let you off of the hook. I can’t fuckin believe you, Puck. I can’t believe that you would that to me, to Beth!” 

I was beyond angry, I was livid. I don’t why Puck thinks that this is a good idea and that he was so willing to give out to some random stranger to do what they want to me without a second thought or without thinking about what I wanted but he’s always been selfish although this is beyond selfish on his part.

“Come on Quinn, you don’t have to sleep with the guy. You just have to time with him and butter him up so he’ll give us the money. It’s not as bad as you think that it is” 

“Easy for you to say because you’re not the one that has to do this” I said glaring at him.

“Think about Beth. With two million dollars, we’ll be set for life and she doesn’t have to see you struggle to make ends meat”

I hate that he’s right and I could give Beth the life that I always envision for her but I don’t want to resort to something like this to do unfortunately I don’t have much of a choice. I’m only do this for Beth, not for Puck. I just hope that I won’t regret this later. The next day I went to work like I normally did before coming home to find Puck on the couch drinking a can beer, watching sports with Beth sitting at the coffee table coloring when he looks up at me. I glare at him before walking into the bedroom to get ready because tonight is the night that I will be meeting this loan shark and spending the entire night with him as I pulled out my strapless red dress that comes down to my knees. I sprayed on a little perfume and applied enough makeup to give me that effortless look the putting on a pair of red three inch heels before walking out. Beth looks up from her coloring to see me in awe before running over towards with a smile on her face and I couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt because of what I’m about to although I know that I’m doing it for her.

“You look pretty Mommy” Beth said smiling.

“Thank you baby girl. I’ll be back okay” I said kissing her on the forehead.

“Where are you going?” Beth asked curious.

“I uh g-going to see an o-old f-friend”

“Oh okay”

Beth returned back to the coffee table as I walked out of the apartment to see a black limousine with a chauffeur waiting with a smile on his face as I enter the car. He gets into the front of the limo before pulling away from the curb towards the more prominent part of town where people with money live as I couldn’t think about the situation that I’m in. if I’m truly honest with myself, I could’ve left Puck to deal with things on his own because it’s his fault for gambling away money that neither one of us have but he is the father of my daughter and as much as I hate to admit it, I still care about the bastard. Once everything is settled, I’m taking the money and Beth, leaving Puck for good because he needs to get his life together and until he does I don’t want him anywhere near our daughter. Before I knew it, the door of the limo opens and climb out to see that I’m standing in front of a mansion that looks more like a palace than anything and I’m finding it hard to believe that a loan shark lives in a place like this as I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the front door to have a butler answer it as he look at me up and down before giving me a friendly smile that puts me ease but only by a little because I’m still nervous about the whole thing.

“Mrs. Puckerman, please follow me. You’re expected” Mike said letting me inside. 

The inside is just amazing as the outside as there’s a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, marble flooring as the walls are a warm cream color, dual stairs that lead upstairs as I follow Mike further inside of the house. I’m lead down a hallway to mahogany door as he knocks on the door and a muffled ‘come in’ is heard and the door is opened as to my surprise, instead of meeting a balding sleazy old man with a pot belly, I come face to face with a woman with long chestnut hair. She has tanned skin from long exposure to the sun, warm chocolate brown eyes and the most dazzling and knee weakening smile that I have ever seen as she pushes herself out of the chair to show that she’s slightly shorter than me. The woman walks around the dark before leaning against the front of it with her arms folded over her chest with playful smile on her face as Mike leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving us alone together.

“Wow, I have to say that when Puckerman showed me your picture, I thought that you’re beautiful but now… it does do you or your beauty justice” She said hsaking her head. “You seem shocked”

“Y-Yeah, I mean no yes. It’s just I was expecting someone much um-”

“You were expecting some sleazy old man with a taste for much younger woman” She said smirking amused.

“Yeah”

“That’s okay. Most people do when they think of a loan shark. I’m Rachel by the way, Rachel Berry” Rachel said holding out her hand.

“Quinn” I said shaking her hand. 

When our hands touch, I feel a jolt of electricity flowing me confusing because I never felt like this before with someone that I just met but may I was just imaging it as Rachel offers me a seat.

“What do you exactly want from me?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Rachel said furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion.

“Rachel please, let not play games here. I know that Puck knows you a lot of money and you wanted me for one reason or another to get him out of trouble that he gotten himself into”

“That is true. I think that you’re insanely beautiful and I wanted to meet you so I offered him a way to erase his debt as well as get some money”

“I don’t sleep around with people that I don’t know” I said crossing my arms.

“As expected but I don’t expect you to sleep with me” Rachel said smiling slightly.

“You don’t?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I want to get to know because I know that this is gonna sound cheesy, cliché and a little weird but I feel connection to you. I just had to meet you just once and spend some time with you… if that’s alright with you”

“You’re right, it does sound cheesy and cliché because you don’t know anything about me”

“But I do know that you were going to NYU for English and Creative Writing until you dropped for some unknown reason then you took on a job as a waitress, a nurse and a bartender to make ends meat for your daughter Beth. You’re allergic to blueberries and you hate Brussels sports but you love chicken marinade. You were Captain of your cheerleading squad through of your high school career, making them National Champion three times”

“H-How did you know that?” I asked shocked.

“I did my research”

“That doesn’t seem fair that you know all that about me and I know nothing about you other than that you’re a loan shark and you live in this fancy house” I said crossing my arms. 

“Okay, ask me anything you want” Rachel said smiling.

“Did you always want to be loan shark or is this just a part time job for you?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I have my own business in making the newest music equipment for singers and other companies. It’s been a lucrative business for me as you can but it can get lonely at times” Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

“Why is that?” 

“It may not seem like it but I don’t have luck in the romance department” Rachel sad letting out a humorless laugh. “I’m not exactly good around beautiful women”

“You seem fine to me” I said crossing my leg over the other.

“Yeah for how long though” Rachel said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Her nervousness is sorta endearing and cute but it feels like she’s holding back for some reason because I was assuming that she would take whatever she wanted from me but right now isn’t the case. It could be all a ruse to get to trust her and spread my legs but I’m not getting that vibe from Rachel at all as I continue to get her to open up to me little by little as I learn that she’s a bit of a nerd in school getting straight A’s and on the honor roll since she was in seventh grade. She’s vegan and doesn’t eat any kind of animal byproducts as she had to make most of her own meals in college at Tish while majoring in business when Mike comes in with two meal with delicious looking food, two empty glasses, and a bottle of red wine. We continue and eating while each other’s company which was totally unexpected until the loan shark asks me personal question that catches me completely off guard.

“If you mind me asking but how to you manage to marry someone like Puck?” Rachel asked taking a bite out of her vegan spaghetti.

“It was… more of a shot gun wedding if anything because I got pregnant when I was sixteen with my daughter. I wanted to give her two parent household” I said sighing.

“Do you love him?” Rachel asked curious.

“I love my daughter”

“I understand that but that’s not what I asked you” Rachel said setting her plate down. “Do you love your husband, Quinn?”

“Why are you asking me this?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

“From what you have told me, he’s reckless, inconsiderate, rude, takes you for granted and doesn’t spend enough with Beth. You sound very unhappy with him and I understand that you want him in your daughter’s life because he’s her father but he has a very serious gambling problem. He’s very toxic to you both” Rachel said looking at me with concerned. 

“You don’t know anything about me or my life, Rachel. don’t you think that I know that he’s gambling problem! I have to work three jobs just to make ends meet until to keep my daughter’s head above water but I guess that you weren’t know anything about that would you with your fancy house and expensive cars. Screw you Rachel!” I said glaring at her. 

I get up and make my way towards the door to leave because I couldn’t believe that Rachel wanted to throw how bad my life is in my face and I don’t care how much she’s willing to give me for spending time with her. I had my hand on the handle before opening it slightly when a hand reaches over my shoulder, gently pushing it closed as I feel a warm breath against my ear and a warm body behind me as I’m turned around to see a pair of brown eyes looking into my soul. It feels like it’s hard to breathe but not really as the loan shark that takes my face in her hands running the pads of her thumbs back and forth gently against my cheekbones.

“I didn’t mean to offend you but I do understand what it means to struggle because I had to watch both of my father work themselves ragged to give me the best that they could because they loved me so much and I am forever grateful that they did because now I work hard so I could return the favor. I understand that you want to give Beth the best but what about you, Quinn? Don’t you think that you deserve to be happy too and I don’t think that you can get that with Noah”

“And you think that you give me happiness, huh? You barely know me” I scoffed.

“That maybe true but I want to get to know you. I want to be the reason that you have everything that you ever wanted and I want to give you everything that you deserve but I don’t want to buy your love though. I believe that you’re the one for me, Quinn and I want to prove it to you if you let me” Rachel said gently.

I take Rachel’s hand in mine before walking out of the study and down the hallway as I’m unsure of where I’m going or what I’m doing but if I don’t do this now, I might regret this later. The loan shark sensing my apprehension, takes the lead before turning the corner and opening the fourth door to the left to see that this is Rachel’s room as it’s covered in Broadway posters, a King sized bed with navy blue covers, a desk with a Mac book laptop resting on top of it, and a small bookcase off to the side filled with books. I turned to Rachel and before she could say anything, I smash our lips together as I push her towards the bed which takes her out at the knees then I straddled her hips as she looks up at me with a blush dusting her tanned cheeks.

“Q-Quinn? What are y-you doing?”

“Make love to me, Rachel. Prove to me that you want me” I said as I grind our hips together.

“S-Stop Quinn”

Before I could ask her why she wanted me to stop, I feel something like a erection pressing against my covered center and I pulled back to see that a huge bulge between Rachel’s legs. _W-What? She… she has a penis? Is this why she wanted me to stop?_

“Dammit, I didn’t want you to find out like that” Rachel said sighing dejectedly.

“I-I don’t understand”

“I was born with a penis and it’s part of the reason why I never had a long term relationship with women that I have dated. It turns them off and they no long want to have anything to do with me”

All I saw on that beautiful face was self loathing and repulsion directed at herself as she gritted her teeth to fight back the tears that are forming behind towards expressive brown eye and I don’t want that. I don’t want that for her because there’s nothing to be disgusted about her as the smaller woman pulls away from me, wrapping her arm protectively around herself and her knees pushed up against her chest like she’s trying to sink further into the bed if possible. No, I’m going to let her do this to herself because she doesn’t deserve it and she doesn’t need it. I must be completely out of my mind but I’ve come too far to stop now. I don’t exactly understand why I’m feeling for the loan shark but they’re too strong to ignore. I reach out towards Rachel placing a gentle hand on her cheek, jolting out of whatever trance she’s in and before she could utter a word, I press our lips together as barrage of fireworks exploded behind my eyes and a choir of angels singing.

Out of the four people that I have kissed over the course of love life if you could even call it that, I never felt this much passion but it sends shockwave of pleasure to my core and I knew that things were changing, for better or worse but I didn’t care. I push the loan shark further onto the bed, keeping our lips together as I reached behind my back for the zipper of my dress, pulling it down as it loosen slightly and I pulled back from the woman underneath me. The top half of the dress pools around my waist before pushing further down my body then discarding it on the floor to Rachel looking up at me with awe and devotion through lust-filled eyes but there’s some hesitation as she’s unsure of what her next move is. She raises her hands to my breasts but stop midway, afraid of how I would react to her touching me as I grab her wrists, placing them on my breasts as she lets out a surprised gasp causing me to smirk after I leaned forward. My lips hovering over her ear causing the loan shark to shiver slightly as I nibble on the shell.

“It’s okay, Rachel. I want you to touch me. I want to feel your hands all over my body. I want you” I said seductively.

“I-I don’t t-think you understand the implications that you’re implying, Quinn. You don’t have to do this just to boost my ego” Rachel said shaking her head. “I don’t want you to do something that you might regret later”

“I’m not going to regret this because I’m not doing this to make you feel better . I’m doing this because I want you. I need you to make love to me. Make me feel like a woman”  
Rachel looks me in the eyes as several emotions swirl behind them before smiling slightly at me then reaching up, lacing her hand in my hiar as she presses our lips together causing the both of us to moan. The loan shark reaches behind me to unclasp my bra before pulling it off of my shoulders, discarding it on the floor as she places open-mouthed along the column of my neck to the valley of my breasts. Rachel takes a nipple into her mouth as she lightly sucks and nips while pinching and twisting at the other driving me wild because sex with Puck is always too fast and quick for my liking as he’s the only one that gets off on it. The loan shark is taking her time worshiping my body and more concerned with pleasing me than her own pleasure which is something that I have experienced before as it feels amazing. She lays me down on the bed as she kisses down my stomach before stop at the hem of my panties, taking it between her teeth as she pulls it down my legs, discarding on the floor then looking down at with admiration and adoration.

“You’re beautiful” Rachel replies. 

“Ever the sweet talker” I said smirking.

“No, you truly are beautiful Quinn and you deserve so, so much more”

“I don’t know about that but it’s sweet of you to say so”

“Don’t say that” Rachel said placing a sweet kiss on the back of my hand. “The fact that you’re so modest about it says it all”

Rachel gently pushes my legs apart, accommodating her as I shiver when I feel her warm breath against my womanhood and I knew what was about to happen.

“Y-You don’t have to, you know” I said nervously.

“I know that I don’t have to but I want to. I want to make you feel good” Rachel said as she gives me a broad lick.

I arch my back off of the bed as Rachel eats me like a five course meal with stars shoots behind my eyelids and I couldn’t stop my hips moving against the well experienced tongue playing me like a well tuned fiddle. I don’t know what this woman is going to me but it feels incredible and indescribable as I’m teetering on the edge of an orgasm when she decides to remove her mouth as I make noises of protest, causing her to chuckle amused. I open my eyes to see Rachel removing her clothes as she repositions herself in-between my legs when I notice a scar the size of my pinkie above her left hip and two more the length of my hand on her right shoulder.

Before I could ask her about them, the loan shark slowly enters me as I throw my head, letting out a glottal moan as she stretches me deliciously; reaching places that I didn’t know that was inside of me. She stops for a moment, allowing me to adjust to her girth but it didn’t take along as I push back against her, signaling her to move which she does slowly as she places my legs on her hips to get a better angle. I hook my hands on the back of her shoulders as our nipples move against each other causing pleasurable friction with her dick moving in and out in a steady rhythm with the pleasure building up in my lower stomach. The loan shark rests her head on my shoulder letting out small grunts and other noises of pleasure turning me on even further as her thrusts picked up speed and power as she starts hitting a bundle of nerve within me.

“Rachel! More! Ah! More!”

“Fuck Quinn, baby you feel so good”

Rachel’s thrusts become more erratic as the pleasure builds up until a white hot fire shoots throughout my body as I convulse due to the intense of my orgasm while she thrusts a few more time, cumming inside of me. The loan shark holds herself up with her forearms as her hair is matted with sweat against her forehead and I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her on top of me allowing her to catch her breath then looks me in the eye. She kisses me on the lips, unlike our previous kisses, this one wasn’t filled with heat or lust but with love and adoration and I like it much better. Rachel pulls back as I push her bangs back and she ducks her eyes shyly as I giggle softly then capturing her lips in another kiss before flipping us over so I’m on top as I squeeze my vaginal walls around to get her standing at attention once again. After several more rounds of pleasurable and mind blowing sex, we passed out in each other arms and by the time that I had woken up again, I peek out through narrowed eyes to see the several scars on the tanned woman’s back consisting of healed bullet wounds, knife wounds and several that look like the effects of a whip or some sort. It leaves me wondering what kind of life that Rachel lives while being a loan shark as she puts on a simple white t-shirt and I close my eyes feigning sleeps as she turns around while I feel her staring down at me. I feel the bed dip slightly and a pair of lips lightly pressed against my temple followed by a sad sigh.

“I wish that this could be more but I know that I could never be someone that you could love. I want you to live your life with your daughter to the fullest and maybe in another life, I’ll… I’ll be someone that could stand by your side. This is farewell, my dearest Quinn” Rachel replies. “You’ll never know how much this night means to me”

 _What does she mean by that?_ I hear Rachel’s footstep walking towards the door, opening it and closing it behind her, leaving me alone in this huge bed feeling empty and alone that I was expecting but what did I expect from all of this. I was doing all of this for my daughter and it wasn’t supposed to mean anything but things took an unexpected turn as I sit up to see that there’s a yellow sundress and fresh underwear, waiting for on top of the dresser. I see a door slightly open to reveal a bathroom and I took advantage of it as I turn on the tub, stepping inside as the water filled up then the jets turned on, relaxing my muscles as I washed away the evidence of what expired last night. I quickly get changed, gather my belongings and walked out of the room to run into Mike who’s smiling at me but there’s a sadness to his smile as he hands me a white envelope before placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“Miss Rachel is very fond of you, Miss Quinn. Please don’t be a stranger” Mike replies with a smile.

“I-”

“Miss Rachel gets very lonely in this huge place by herself and she’s not that bad of a person once you get to know her. She’s really-”

“Mike enough” 

We turned to see Rachel standing a few feet away with a professional yet impassive look on her face and it’s hard to believe that this is the woman that I once spend an evening with.

“I am more that sure that Quinn would rather be with her husband and child then with me so stop pestering her” Rachel said narrowing her eyes at Mike.

“As you wish and I do apologize, Miss Quinn” Mike said bowing slightly.

“It’s quite alright” I said turning to leave.

On the way home, I couldn’t stop thinking about Rachel, the scars on her body, and what going to happen to her now as much as I don’t want to think about what happened between us. I stepped through the door of my apartment to see Beth eating a huge bowl of Cocoa Pebbles in front of the television when she looks up to see me standing in the doorway getting up as quickly as she could towards me.  
“Hi Mommy”  
“Hi baby girl” I said kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

Several months passed since my night with Quinn (seven months to be exact but who’s counting) and she fills my every waking thought as I often wondering how she’s doing, is she happy, is her daughter doing well in school but I stopped me from driving myself up a wall with these questions. I know that I could easily get this answers myself through my sources but I don’t because it would be invasion of privacy and I have intruded enough on her life than I would like as I don’t want to give her another reason to hate me. I think about the night that we shared, Quinn withered in pleasure underneath me, calling out my name in ecstasy, the way that her skin felt against my own but I know that I could never have her the way that I want her because I am the way that I am.

She deserves someone that isn’t as damaged as me and if she knew the whole truth about me then she would rebuke my affections for her as I wouldn’t be able to deal with the rejection and it’s better this way. Quinn is better off with me causing unnecessary drama than I’ve already have and I continue to work on prototype amplifiers when someone knocks on my door, I let a groan knowing full well that it’s Mike who’s been annoying the hell out of me to contact her since her departure. I know that he means well and has my best interests at heart but he’s an insufferable bastard at times and I just wish that he would give it a rest already.

“Mike, if you don’t leave me alone with my work, I swear to God that I’ll-”

“You’ll what, hmm Rachel?”

 _That voice. It couldn’t be._ I looked up from the blueprints scattered across my desk to see Quinn, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded over her protruding belly and that sexy smirk of hers that I know oh so well.

“Q-Quinn, w-what are you doing here?” I asked confused.

“Ever since I left your home that morning, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t get you out of my head so I divorced from Puck about a month afterwards because I knew it wasn’t fair to either of us, staying in a loveless marriage but I didn’t count was finding out that I was pregnant as you can see” Quinn said gesturing to her pregnant belly.

“Congratulations, I’m sure that Noah is over the moon about the new addition” I said trying to keep the bitterness and sadness out of my voice.

“The thing is Puck and I haven’t had sex for two years now and you’re the only one that I have slept with in the amount of time”

“S-So, the baby is m-mine” I said shocked. 

“Very much so and I want you apart of its life… as well as Beth and my own if that’s okay with you” Quinn said looking away shyly.

“Is that… is that all that you want from me?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“No, I want all of you” Quinn said firmly.

“You don’t know what you mean by that, Quinn” I said shaking my head. “There’s things in my past… painful and hard to explain in my past that will make you rethink that decision” 

“Well, it’s good that I don’t scare easily” Quinn said smirking.

“Quinn-”

“No Rachel, I want you. All of you because I want to be there for you and show how much I care about you” Quinn said taking my hand in hers. “Please Rachel, give me a chance. Give us a chance”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly stubborn?” I asked smiling.

“Yeah but you learn to love it” Quinn said kissing me on the lips.

“So when do I get to meet Beth?” I asked curious.

“Right now if you want” 

“I want to”

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling nervous?

_I’m quaking in my navy blue/grey Air Jordans._

Feeling nauseous? 

_It feels like throw up my lunch even though I don’t remember eating lunch._

Feeling worried?

_I’m very worried and anxious._

Why am I feeling all of these emotions right now is because I’m about to meet the mother of my unborn child’s first born child from a previous marriage and I’m worried that she might not like me because I’m unsure what Quinn might have told Beth about me or if she even told the younger Puckerman about me. Should I bring a gift or buy something? No, I don’t want her to think that I’m trying to bribe or anything cause I’m not and that’ll probably what she’ll be thinking if I try to do that. Should I give her something more personal? Like what? Because everything that I have isn’t something that an eight year old would want or would be interested in so what do I do. Man, this is extremely hard because I really want Beth to like me but I don’t know what to do and I didn’t really think this through when I told Quinn that I wanted to meet her daughter but I do want to meet her cause we’re gonna meet eventually since her mother is carrying my child inside of her. What to I even say to an eight year old? What are we gonna talk about? I found myself pacing back and forth in my office enwrapped in my thoughts that I hear someone coming in or walking towards me until I feel hands on my face before looking into a pair of the most amazingly beautiful and striking hazel eyes that I have ever seen. Quinn smiles softly, pressing her lips against mine relaxing me significantly as I kiss her back but the kiss too quickly for my liking although she move too far away, resting her forehead against my own and running her thumb across my cheek.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours? You seem nervous”

“Nervous would be an understatement” I said chuckling slightly.

“How come?” Quinn asked curious.

“I just hoping that Beth likes me is all. I don’t know what you already told her but I want to build some kind of relationship with her but I’m not trying to another parent to her cause she already has two parents” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“Have I told you that you’re truly amazing?” Quinn said pecking me on the lips.

“No but you don’t have to cause it’s only gonna make my head bigger” I said smiling.

“Oh we wouldn’t want that now would we?” Quinn said mocking with a hint of a smirk.

I smiled, kissing her lightly as she takes my hand and leading me out of my office towards the front house where Mike’s waiting for us with the limo and a smile on his face with a knowing glint in his eyes. Most people would assume that he would just be chauffeur but he’s not cause he’s more than that he’s one of the most loyal, authentic and trustworthy friend I have had for as far back as I remember along with a certain badass and it all start at the age of six years old.

_I was sitting on an old swing that hung off of on of the tree branches of an old oak as I watched all the other children laughing and chasing each other around the open courtyard of the orphanage but not me cause most of them make fun of me because of my singing abilities, my appearance, or the fact that I don’t talk like a normal six year old since my vocabulary is rather extensive but I digress. The living conditions at the orphanage wasn’t all that good but at least I had a roof over my head and somewhere somewhat warm to sleep at night but the director of the place wasn’t pleasant in the slightest as I often wondered how she was put in charge._

_Mrs. O’Neil was a mean, evil woman blinded in one eye, walked with a cane, thin gray hair that with a bald spot in the middle of her head that she covered up with a dirty blue bandana and a huge wart on her nose that made her look like a witch and she had this nasally voice as some of us heard her cackling at night. Her cold glare sent a shiver up your spine every time one of us did something wrong or did anything at all but we were more than glad when one of us was fortunate enough to get adopted and never had to seen that place or that woman ever again. I found it hard making friends but it wasn’t from a lack of trying on my part since we didn’t have much in common but it didn’t stop me from putting my best foot forth then one day whoever was looking over me, answered my prayers… well one of my prayers._

_It came in the form of a girl with hair black as night, skin like the caramel candies that I often in the window of the local candy store, brown eyes like chocolate and a silver tongue like a snake cold and calculating but she was often nicer to me than the other kids for whatever as I learned that her name was Santana. She’s very protective solely me because I never made fun of her thick accent which I thought was really cool since she mostly spoke Spanish with a few English words and that’s when I decided to help learn English and she taught me some Spanish as well as given me some protection from the bullies here like Noah ’Puck’ Puckerman._

_Over a year and a half, Santana and I had became inseparable as we spent every waking moment together and it had been amazing to say the least when we heard that there was going to be a new arrival coming in as the Latina shakes her head sadly, knowing that the competition to get adopted was going to be even harder now because there’s gonna be another kid we’ll have to compete against to get out of this place. I reached over and grabbed her hand, offering a small smile and she weakly returned._

_“I promise, San. That we’ll get adopted and move as far away from this place as possible”_

_“I’m not so sure about that, homegirl. It’s already been a year since I been here and you’ve been here even longer”_

_“You can’t give up hope because I know that we’re gonna leave this place then it’s gonna be just you and me” I said smiling._

_“Promise?” Santana asked raising an eyebrow._

“Promise” I said lacing my pinkie with hers.

_The new kid that arrived at the orphanage was Mike and he’s a really great dancer as it’s the only thing that he seems to be able to talk about but that’s okay cause Santana said that all I can talk about is singing and being on Broadway one day. I’m gonna be on stage one day and see my name in lights with adoring fans cheering my name with the two of them by my side when I stepped on stage to accept my award for my role in Wicked because it’s my favorite play when I sneaked into the theater that it was playing at to see a small part of it. Noah always teased me about wanting to be famous saying that I would never make it because I’m not pretty and that I have a big nose as it hurt my feelings with Mike and Santana getting up his face, telling him to bug off before pushing him into the dirt._

_I knew that these two always believed in my dream as much as I did with the dancer becoming a professional choreographer and the Latina becoming a lawyer or a doctor but the one thing that will always ring true is that we’ll always be together and nothing will forever changed that. That’s what I thought until my eighth birthday when Santana had gotten adopted leaving me all alone in the orphanage alone and Mike had gotten adopted two week earlier as I cried that night because we always been trio and now I’m just one as I understand why they said that one is the loneliest number because it‘s lonely being all by yourself with no one._

_I spent three weeks alone before getting adopted by these two men that became my fathers and they treated me like a princess even though they found out about my condition as it didn’t cause them to send me back to the orphanage. I spent four wonderful years with them but I often found myself thinking about to time in the orphanage with Santana and Mike as they made that place bearable and wondering how they’re doing with their families as well as if they’re thinking about me or if they even remember me. I grabbed my backpack as my Daddy drove me to my first day at McKinley Middle School, wearing my grey argyle skirt, short sleeve with a grey sweater vest over it when I walked through the entrance towards my locker then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, lifting me off of the ground. I nearly scream bloody murder until I saw that it was someone from my past that I haven’t seen in so long but I was happy nonetheless, letting out a happy squeal as I pulled the dancer into a tight hug as his chest vibrating while he chuckles._

_“Mike, what are you doing here? How are you here?” I asked surprised._

_“I go to school here. What are you doing here?” Mike asked smiling._

_“I attend here as well and I can’t believe it. It’s been so long. I missed you” I said grinning._

_“Way too long and I missed you too, Rach” Mike said pulling me into another hug._

_“Finally got a girlfriend, eh Chang? And here I was startin to think that you was gay”_

_I knew that snappy comeback anyway as Mike finally let me go to see Santana with her hand on hip with a bored expression on her face but it was quickly replaced when she sees me and before I could say anything, I’m pulled into a bone crushing hug. It was so tight that I could barely breath but it wasn’t important at the moment then the girl in my arms, hugging her back and I couldn’t believe that my best friends are back in my life as the trio are back together with me making sure that it stays that way. As Santana gotten into gymnastics, I got into ballet as well karate with Mike, we become a force to recon with me in middle and it transferred with us into high school even when Noah pants me in front of the entire school, he was dealt with by Santana who became the head Cheerio and Mike who was on the football team._

_It helped that I was a good terms with most of the team so they had no problems with dealing with Noah but I don’t condone violence because I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me but some people didn’t seem to have the same sentiment. I was walking home from ballet practice that ran longer than expected and my Dads would be working late tonight since they worked at the local hospital so I had to walk home as it was pretty dark out but my house wasn’t too far away so I wasn’t worried although I couldn’t shake this nagging feeling. I tightened my bag on my shoulder, heading home as I past the shady alley that wasn’t well lit and I didn’t noticed that hand reaching out until it was too late when someone had me in their clutches and I tried to scream out for help but they covered my mouth with their smelly hand then I felt a sharp pain in my left hip._

_I struggled against my capturer who he tried to plunge the knife into my body but miss slightly, clipping me twice on my right shoulder when I kicked him hard in the crotch before moving to get away from him as thankfully he didn’t try to follow me as I limped to the nearest hospital before collapsing from the intense pain. The doctors had patched me up and I was heal up but I couldn’t help the police find the guy would did this to me because I didn’t see who did this to me although they was determined to find the guy as friends from school came to see me while I healed up and made me get-well-soon card as well as things to keep me preoccupied. Santana and Mike were even more protective over me than before and one was always with me no matter where we were at or who we were with, it was like having the secret service around as they had eyes and ears that reported back to them when something went down._

_The dancer intensified my training in karate because he wanted to make sure that I could protect myself so I wouldn’t get attacked again and I appreciated it when gradation rolled around, I was ready to start my life and I thought that I had audition down until I stood in front of Madam Tibideaux, choking horribly screwing my chance of getting into NYADA. Mike got into Joffery Ballet Academy of Dance and Santana went to law school at Columbia but I didn’t know what I was going to do because for once I didn’t have a plan so I got a job at the local music store and I found myself enjoying it when one of my coworker taught me how to build a amp from the ground up. That’s how my business got started as I dedicated myself to making newer and better equipment for singers and musicians to use as it grew from there._

_Over the years, my business grew and I had more money then I knew what to do with as I was able to take my family on vacations and loaning the badass the money that she needed to start up her own law firm and Mike to start the outreach dance studio that he wanted in Harlem because he wanted to give kids a safe place to grow. I know what you’re thinking my best friend and my chauffeur have the same name but they’re not the same person, it’s a ironic coincidence. I became a loan shark even through most don’t know this because I don’t want it effecting my first business and it’s a risky business to be in as I have had people shoot or stab in the back literally and figuratively more times than I could count but I wouldn’t trade my life for anything in the world._

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when the car stopped, finding myself in front of a door about to met the daughter of my now girlfriend and I’m terrified of what might happened when I feel something squeezing my hand to see Quinn looking at me concerned.

“You don’t have to do this, you know”

“I know but I want to. If I’m going to be a part of your life fully then I want to be good terms with Beth and I just want her to like me, you know” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

“Just be yourself and I know that she’s gonna love you but it’s gonna take time to build a relationship” Quinn said smiling.

“Right, you’re right” 

“Naturally” Quinn said giggling.

I walked through the front door to see how small the apartment really is and it’s pretty clean but this isn’t the kind of place that a child should be raised in especially two growing ones as they’re gonna need more space than this. A blur of blonde hair runs past me heading towards the nurse in training, hugging her leg when she bends down to kiss the top of her daughter’s head and I could see the obvious resemblance between them and I knew that this was Beth since she has her mother’s good looks. The eight year old looks at me suspiciously and I gulped nervously as she looks up at her mother before walking over towards me looking up at me for a moment then changing her attention to what I was holding and I bend down to her level.

What I was holding is my stuffed panda Pan-Pan that my birth mother had given me when I was born when she left me at the orphanage and I held onto for incase she decided to come looking for me but I found out a few years ago that she died around my tenth birthday but she had a picture of me when I was a baby in her picture. I would like to think that she thought about me and loved me even though she gave me up so I held onto the stuffed animal even tighter but I think I need it anymore so why give it to someone that could love and give a better home than I could, holding it out towards Beth. She had this excited glint in her eyes directed at the stuffed panda before taking it from me, hugging it tightly looking at me with a face splitting grin on her face then turning to Quinn.

“I like her”

“That was easier than I expected” I said chuckling.

* * *

  
The End 


End file.
